Chocolecki
by Angiolleto
Summary: Um Jared cansado, um Jensen com tempo de sobra e muito chocolate... Slash, Padackles.


**Titulo: Chocolecki**

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **M

**Beta:** Minha linda Ana Ackles!

**Resumo:** Um Jared cansado, um Jensen com tempo de sobra e muito chocolate...

Nota inicial: Bom... Essa é a minha primeira fic, então não me matem... A culpa é todinha da Ana (sim senhora! Sem reclamações!) ela me fez postar isso... E além do que ela foi a minha professora particular de lemon... Essa é toda em sua homenagem!

Estava cansado. Era oficial: Jared Padalecki estava cansado de tanto trabalhar. Não agüentaria nem mais uma cena. Precisava de sua cama. Se possível com certo alguém sobre ela e sob ele.

Dentro da SUV, esparramado no banco detrás, Jared só pensava chegar em casa, encontrar certo loiro, lindo, agarrá-lo e dormir até que mundo acabasse. Estavam gravando um episódio em que Dean quase não aparecia, por isso há essa hora, Jensen provavelmente já estaria na cama – onde ele também gostaria muito de estar, dormindo.

Cochilando um pouco no carro, Jared só acordou quando ouviu Cliff avisando que haviam chegado. Cansado, quase se arrastando Jared entrou, e sentiu que alguma coisa estava diferente.

Sentiu um cheiro muito familiar de chocolate por toda a casa. Seguiu em direção ao quarto que dividia com Jensen e assim que abriu a porta, teve uma surpresa. Nessas horas, mais do que nunca se lembrava do porque amava o loiro.

Jensen estava na cama, nu, coberto com calda de chocolate por toda parte, lambendo os dedos, enquanto gemia o nome de Jared.

Assim que olhou para a porta, viu um estático Jared, com um volume considerável sob a calça e quase babando com a cena. Com um dedo, Jensen simplesmente chamou Jared.

– Jay, vem cá... – disse com a voz rouca e baixa, fazendo com que Jared tivesse um arrepio só de imaginar Jensen sob ele, gemendo, com aquela voz.

– Jen, o que está fazendo? – Jared estava hipnotizado com a cena. Jensen continuava coberto de calda, e derramava mais ainda sobre seus dedos.

– Eu fiquei muito entediado hoje, enquanto estava sozinho. Aí, eu comecei a ver TV... E um canal passou um comercial sobre uma loja de chocolates. E eu comecei a imaginar o que aconteceria se nós fossemos donos de uma loja de chocolates! Já imaginou? Uma loja dessa inteirinha só pra nós?

Jared começou a se aproximar da cama, ainda vidrado em Jensen e em todo aquele chocolate. Quando chegou até a cama, colocou o joelho sobre ela, fazendo o colchão afundar um pouco. Jensen simplesmente olhou em sua direção e estendeu um dedo cheio de calda para que Jared experimentasse.

Enquanto Jared sugava o dedo de Jensen, ele continuava a falar, conseguindo com muito custo não gemer.

– Já pensou nisso? – Jensen se levantou da cama, levando Jared consigo até a parede mais próxima. – prateleiras tão altas quanto você, – prensou Jared contra parede, já retirando sua camiseta e abrindo sua calça – cheias de chocolate! Uma delicia de ver... E comer – e chegando com a boca próxima da orelha de Jared sussurrou – assim como você!

Jared já não conseguia mais conter a vontade de jogar Jensen contra aquela parede e fodê-lo ali mesmo. Jensen percebeu a distração do outro, e desceu a calça dele até o chão, juntamente com a boxer. Jared só percebeu o que Jensen fazia quando sentiu aquela boca – que ele tanto amava – em volta do seu pênis, chupando-o como se fosse um sorvete.

– Sabe o que mais teria na nossa loja? Picolés de chocolate... Bem grandes, do jeitinho que eu gosto! – Jensen disse isso olhando diretamente para o baixo ventre de Jared. Depois passou a língua por toda a extensão do pênis de Jared, de cima a baixo. Jared gemeu, e sentiu um espasmo percorrer todo seu corpo.

Depois de mais algumas lambidas, Jensen subiu por todo o corpo de Jared, causando arrepios no moreno, e chegando até a boca dele, e continuou falando.

– Eu também quereria uma daquelas fontes de chocolate derretido. Só pra poder te lambuzar todinho de chocolate! – Há essa hora, Jared já não sabia mais pronunciar nem mesmo seu nome. Ele tinha todo corpo de Jensen grudado no dele pela calda de chocolate, sua ereção pulsando e se esfregando com a de Jensen e o loiro parecia ter muito fôlego ainda para torturá-lo daquela maneira.

De repente Jensen se afastou de Jared, o suficiente para poder olhá-lo por completo. Jared já estava no limite, não agüentando mais.

– Jen, por quanto tempo você ainda pretende me torturar?

– Jay... Eu estou aqui todinho pra você.

Jared não esperou nem mais um minuto. Venceu a distancia entre eles, agarrou a cintura do loiro e esmagou sua boca em um beijo sufocante e cheio de luxuria. Desceu o loiro até o chão ficando por cima dele. Quando liberou sua boca, começou a espalhar beijos por todo o corpo do loiro.

– Jay! Na gaveta, perto da cama. – Jensen não soube como teve forças para falar, mas aquilo fazia parte da brincadeira.

Jared rapidamente foi até a gaveta, e quando a abriu seu sorriso não podia ser mais pornográfico. Jensen tinha pensado em tudo. Até o lubrificante era de chocolate! Ainda foi até a cama e pegou a calda de chocolate e voltou para junto do loiro.

– Jen, sabe o que eu acho? Que nossa loja deveria ser verde com bolinhas. – Jared voltou a se colocar em cima do loiro enquanto falava. – Porque isso me lembra seus olhos e suas sardas, coisas que eu amo.

Jared começou a descer pelo corpo do loiro, e chegando perto do baixo ventre derramou uma boa quantidade de calda de chocolate. Depois começou a lamber e sugar tudo. Primeiro o umbigo, onde sabia que Jensen era muito sensível, e logo após seu membro. Jared pegou o lubrificante, despejou uma grande quantidade em seus dedos e começou a penetrá-los em Jensen, enquanto sua boca trabalhava nele.

Jared fez tudo que podia com o membro de Jensen na boca. Ora lambia, ora sugava mais forte, mais fraco, sempre com os dedos em seu interior. Depois passou aos testículos sempre se deliciando com os gemidos de prazer que Jensen soltava.

Quando percebeu que o loiro já estava quase chegando ao ápice, começou a sugá-lo de forma forte, faminta. Jensen não precisou de muito mais. Veio dentro da boca de Jared que apenas absorveu tudo, com gemidos de apreciação.

Jensen ainda tentava se recuperar da sensação quando sentiu o membro de Jared contra sua entrada. Mas Jared não se movia, não entrava, estava apenas parado.

– Jay, que tal você resolver fazer alguma coisa hein?

– Seu pedido é uma ordem, baby!

Jared entrou se uma só vez, fazendo Jensen gritar. O loiro simplesmente adorava essas reações de Jared.

Quando já estava todo dentro de Jensen, o moreno começou a se mover com uma lentidão agonizante.

– Amor... Mais rápido! – Jensen pediu com a voz mais manhosa que conseguiu.

– Sabe o que é Jen? Eu estou realmente cansado. Acho que a parte da ação vai ter que ficar por sua conta. – dizendo isso, Jared segurou Jensen e o trouxe para cima de si. E olhando nos olhos de Jensen fez a melhor cara de cachorrinho que conseguiu.

Jensen não precisou de mais. Começou a se movimentar sobre Jared, no ritmo mais forte e rápido que conseguia. De frente com Jared, começou a beijar os lábios dele, mordendo e sugando, deixando o moreno louco.

Não precisaram de muito para acabar. Gemendo e gritando em uníssono, ficaram abraçados até que conseguissem se mexer novamente.

_Mais tarde_

Já deitados na cama, começaram a se beijar novamente, prontos para outra rodada.

– Jay, o que você achou da minha idéia, amor? – Jensen já se posicionava perto do membro de Jared que já dava sinais de vida novamente.

– Simplesmente perfeita Jen... – Jared quase não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Jensen já estava com todo seu membro na boca.

– Isso é melhor do que qualquer chocolate do mundo!

Nota final: Ana, essa é toda sua... Minha linda teacher particular! Muito obrigada por tudo!

E pessoas, comentários?


End file.
